International Electric Corporation
IEC (International Electric Corporation) is a corporation in the Cyberpunk Universe. Many of the corporations in the Cyberpunk world can trace their power and influence to some particular specialty;some product or service at which they are better than all the rest. International Electric is a little different. Its main strength lies not in any specialty, or the monopolization of some service, but in its sheer diversity. IEC boasts holdings and markets in consumer products, defense industry, heavy industry and durable goods, raw materials, computers,and in media. Ultimately, there can be no doubt that manufacturing is the principal milieu of IEC, but so many different products come out of IEC plants and so many different markets are reached that it is difficult to simply say that it is a manufacturing conglomerate and leave it at that. IEC's non-manufacturing holdings include a media company, a bank, and various diverse retailing and service subsidiaries, but these assets amount to little when compared to the enormous bulk of the IE manufacturing empire. Regional Offices: * Hamburg * London * Paris * Rome * Stockholm * Moscow * Algiers * Bombay * Bangkok * Singapore * Hong Kong * Tokyo * Seoul * Brisbane * Santiago * Brasilia * Caracas * Mexico City * Night City * New York and others. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Erich Kesseler of Berlin, 8X; in conjunction with the Berlin Industrial Investment Group, 38%. History Howard Murchison slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration.The six advisers seated around his office flinched at the uncharacteristic demonstration of rage and frustration from a man renown for his calm pragmatism. "Dammit, I could build a fire the size of this building with the resume's and references in this room and not one of you bastards can offer any suggestions as to how to deal with this situation." He leaned over the desk. "Let's go over it one more time," he snapped.... Main Products Many of the corporations in the Cyberpunk world can trace their power and influence to some particular specialty; some product or service at which they are better than all the rest. International Electric is a little different. Its main strength lies not in any specialty, or the monopolization of some service, but in its sheer diversity. IEC boasts holdings and markets in consumer products, defense industry, heavy industry and durable goods, raw materials, computers, and in media. Ultimately, there can be no doubt that manufacturing is the principal milieu of IEC, but so many different products come out of IEC plants and so many different markets are reached that it is difficult to simply say that it is a manufacturing conglomerate and leave it at that. IEC's non-manufacturing holdings include a media company, a bank, and various diverse retailing and service subsidiaries, but these assets amount to little when compared to the enormous bulk of the IE manufacturing empire.... Key People * Erich Kessler - Gerhard Kesslers only child, and the current chairman and CEO of IEC. * Colin Powers - A corporate involved with IEC. * Hans Raeder - A eruosolo and long time associate of Erich Kessler. * Roy Murchison - Part of the Murchison Twins. * Lea Murchison - Part of the Murchison Twins. * Colonel Maxell Von Bruckner - The Commandment of the IEC regular military forces. Uniforms, Equipment, Personal International Electric's primary and subsidiary workforce spans the globe, consisting of hundreds of thousands of individuals in executive, staff, service, manufacturing and military roles. As part of IEC company policy, the home office in Berlin has set only the broadest standards with regards to dress code and equipment. National executive and manufacturing divisions are allowed to set more specific standards. Only the Military branch of the corporation falls under one all-inclusive code for dress and equipment. Key Offices and Facilities In the Spandau district, on the outskirts of Berlin, is a group of buildings covering twenty city blocks and overlooking the waterway between Tegler See and Wannsee. This area is known as IEC City and it is the sole property of the International Electric Corporation. The IEC City is the hub of the corporation, housing not only the IEC main office, but also those of its core companies and many of its subsidiaries. Those IE subsidiaries with head offices outside Berlin have regional offices in the IEC City. On the bank of the waterway, rising out of the center of the IEC City, is the building which fulfills the dual role of IEC and Berliner Industries Kapital Gruppe Headquarters. Location The IEC Headquarters Building is on the banks of the canal connecting the Wannsee and Telger See lakes, on the northwestern fringe of Berlin. The tower is on the eastern edge of IEC City, but between the City's northern and southern extremities. IEC owns land only on the western bank of the canal. The opposite shore is occupied by a park and residential areas. Several bridges cross the canal north and south of the headquarters building. Architecture Since the IEC City contains headquarters and office complexes for many IE subsidiaries, the actual Corporation Headquarters Building doesn't need to be very large. The Headquarters houses offices only for the Berlin Industrial Investment Group, the International Electric Corporation and a coordination and management department which oversees the relationship, trade, management and cross ownership of IEC subsidiaries. Space Facilities IEC has an extensive space research program which is run by the Berlin based Space Technologies subsidiary. Ongoing re-search includes such subjects as special materials, effects of space and weightlessness on biological systems, space maneuvering and propulsion systems, space construction techniques,and field testing of IEC manufactured space equipment. IEC's space facilities include an orbital research station, a construction station where IEC orbital maneuvering vehicles are assembled, a lunar mineralogical research base and sales station adjunct to the Tycho Colony and a small store and representative department on the Crystal Palace. The orbital research station is code named SuperLink. It is a ten module frame array in geosynchronous orbit over Europe.Its hundred person crew receives weekly supply/transport shipments from the assembly station via OTV. There is also an emergency evacuation OTV kept on site at all times. Individuals are rotated out of the research station every six months.Every person receives a seven day liberty on the Crystal Palaceor the Tycho Station every five weeks. Ten of the one hundred people on board are security troops specially trained in space operations. SuperLink is under the command of its head re-search scientist, Dr. Elena Abramowitz. Luna The lunar station is known as Copernicus. It has a staff of fifty people: thirty researchers and twenty sales and equipment experts. It is supplied via the regular commercial runs to and from Tycho. Its security is provided by the Tycho Colony Militia, an arrangement which chafes IEC but which is unavoidable. As a countermeasure, at least ten of the fifty IEC personnel at the station are trained in espionage and special ops. Copernicus is under the command of Dr. Andrus Bradley who is both an experienced metals engineer and a black ops specialist. OTV Construction Station This is a giant frame station with over fifty modules, spaceplane and shuttle docking pens and remote workshacks. It is powered by a full sized nuclear reactor. OTVCS manufactures orbital transfer vehicles for sale to other nations and corporations.There are over three hundred and fifty workers and 100 security troops at OTVCS. It is the only IEC space facility under military command. The commander is a Lazarus trained special operations Colonel by the name of Wesley Gage. Gage is also in charge of the Space Operations School for IEC security and military forces. Roughly half of his one hundred men are in some stage of training. OTVCS is the hub for all IEC space operations. It is sup-plied from Earth twice a week, once for raw materials by mass driver and once for personnel and supplies by OA spaceplane or ESA Shuttle II. There are also weekly OTV flights to SuperLink, Tycho and Crystal Palace. The crew rotation and liberty system is the same as that for SuperLink. There is a fleet of roughly ten company OTVs on site at any given time as well as those under construction for sale.Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Organizations Category:Article stubs Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Corporations